


Damsel, Not Actually in Distress

by DNicole



Category: Saints Row
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 16:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DNicole/pseuds/DNicole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Boss is late for her weekly game of pool with Johnny, he knows something is up and takes a trip to the simulation to find her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damsel, Not Actually in Distress

**Author's Note:**

> Another kmeme fill. This time the prompt was to have Johnny saving the Boss for once. I took a few liberties with the TK power and the brute/warden. Ten points to whoever can guess who he's based on.

The Boss was never late for a game of pool with Johnny.

Yet here he was all alone in the rec room, pool stick in hand and a gloomy scowl on his face. It had been a fucking hour and a half and Kait still hadn’t shown up for their weekly game. Not like they really had a count going, he had beaten her so many times she gave up trying to catch up to him. It was still something they did regularly, however, and the fact that she was still plugged into that damn chair thing made him pissed beyond belief.

He pushed away from the wall he had been leaning against, tossing the stick to the side and stalking out of the room. It was a short walk up the flight of stairs into the main corridor of the ship. Kinzie had just walked in on the opposite side of the room and gave him a startled look, his face must have shown how bad of a mood he was in.

“Tell the Boss to get her ass unplugged.”

“She was on her way to the gateway when I left, she should be out already…” Kinzie muttered, sitting down in her chair and clicking away at the console as she stared at the jumbled mess of letters and numbers on the screen. “That’s weird.”

“What’s weird?” Johnny asked, peering at the computer screen over Kinzie’s shoulder, as if he could decipher any of the techy mess.

“I can’t find the Boss’ signature, she was right by the Friendly Fire in New Colvin.” She answered, ticking away faster.

“Her what?”

“Her signature, it’s a specific block of code that--”

“Am I gonna understand anything you’re about to say?” Johnny asked with a grunt, looking down at her with that frown still on his face. She sighed and rolled her eyes before looking back at the console.

“It’s like her fingerprint inside the simulation. It’s how I know where she is when I’m not using the camera view.” Kinzie explained, pausing for a moment before backspacing a line of code and punching something else in, “But it’s not there. It’s like she left through one of the gateways but she hasn’t.”

“I’m tracing her steps and… That’s weird. She was almost to the Gateway then she just vanished, no steps going anywhere, no jumps, nothing.” Kinzie was muttering again, leaning in closer to the screen and pulling up the camera view. The area looked wrecked, even for the simulated Steelport. Cars were tossed about haplessly, street lights were down, citizens were cowering in fear. But no Boss.

“I’m going in.” Was all that Johnny said as he turned to head towards an empty console.

\----

They had been searching for at least thirty minutes with no sign of the Boss. The area where she had last been was wrecked, it looked worse in person than it had on the console screen back on the ship. There were literal craters in the concrete of the street where something big had hit the ground, bricks and mortar from the buildings littered the ground and one of the walls actually had a hole busted through it. Johnny hadn’t seen a fight this big since the last time Kait called him in to help her take down a Warden.

“I think I found something.” Kinzie’s voice came over the audio system and Johnny glanced up, even though she wasn’t actually anywhere in the simulation.

“Did you find her?” He asked, kicking over a large chunk of concrete.

“Yes and no. I found her signal, but it’s scattered all over the place. It’s like there’s more than one of her, and that strange reading that she went in to investigate in the first place is everywhere too.”

“Wait, what do you mean strange reading?” He asked, stopping in his tracks and frowning. Kait had mentioned having to check something out for Kinzie before she even went in that morning, but she didn’t ever say what it was.

“It’s like there’s another person in the simulation that wasn’t ever in there before. I didn’t know who it was, so I asked the Boss to check it out. I’m guessing that whoever it was didn’t like being investigated.” Kinzie said, and Johnny could tell that she was holding something back, “Anyways, I think I zero’d in on the right signal for the Boss, she’s at the power plant. Be careful, hers isn’t the only one there.”

“Kinzie, I’m the perfect picture of caution.” Johnny replied with a smirk, sheathing his gun and taking off for the power plant.

“Yeah. I doubt that.”

\----

“She’s in the main room, right past the door.” Kinzie’s voice came over the audio again.

Johnny pulled his Shepherd from it’s holster and with a sharp kick the doors flew open. With his gun at the ready he quickly scanned the large, dark room. The damn place was huge and there wasn’t a single fucking light on. Not even moonlight leaked through the open top of the cooling tower.

Furthermore, Kait wasn’t in there.

“Kinzie, she ain’t here.” Johnny said to the air, his voice quiet. He kept scanning the area, quickly putting the Shepherd in it’s holster and pulling his shotgun off of his back, flipping the flashlight on as he did so.

“That’s not right, she has to be. This is the right signal, the others were all decoys--” Kinzie started, frustration obvious in her voice. He could just see her hunched over her console with her nose nearly touching the screen as she clicked away at the infernal numbers.

His shoulders dropped with a heavy sigh as she kept blabbering on about technology shit that he didn’t understand. Johnny kicked at a piece of rubble on the ground with a scowl and a curse. Every minute he was being run in circles by this stupid simulation Kait was somewhere with who knows what happening to her. He’d already failed one of his girls, like hell he was going to fail another. Johnny turned back towards the door, shoving the shotgun around to his back and clicking off the flashlight.

Then, the ground shook.

“What was that?” Johnny asked.

“What?” Kinzie answered, not really paying attention.

“The ground just fucking shook.” He said, turning back around as the ground shook yet again.

This time it was followed by a low growling noise and a few thuds. Johnny pulled the shotgun back out, walking further into the middle of the room. More rumbles, more thuds, and the wall opposite Johnny nearly exploded in dust and rubble.

He barely had time to react before something heavy slammed into him, throwing him back on his ass with a yell. The wind rushed out of his lungs as his back hit the ground, dazed for a few moments in the dark. The weight on top of him was still for a while before moving with a groan. He looked down and saw a flash of long, bright blond hair.

“Son of a bitch.” Kait cursed, rubbing her forehead, “The fuck did I hit?”

“Me, Boss.” Johnny answered with a scoff, shoving at her.

“Johnny! About fuckin’ time you got here!” She answered with a loud laugh, rolling off of him and onto her feet. She held out a hand for him and pulled him to his feet as he took it. “Okay, look, he’ll probably be out here in a couple of seconds--”

“Mind tellin’ me who?” Johnny asked as he reached down to fetch the shotgun he dropped.

“Eddie. I’ll explain later, just be re--”

Kait was interrupted by that low growling again, which caused her to whip her head around quickly to look at the hole in the wall that she had just been thrown through. Johnny had to duck and barely missed getting thwapped by her ponytail. She almost hit him again when she looked back at him, about to apologize.

That’s when a giant rock flew in their direction. Johnny cursed and shoved Kait to the side, knocking her off of her feet but out of the way of the boulder. He went down on top of her, gritting his teeth as the chunk of rock lodged itself in the concrete just behind where they had been standing seconds before.

Johnny quickly stood up, pulling her with him and handing her his Shepherd.

“Warden?” He asked.

“Nope, brute.” She replied, aiming the gun into the darkened hole and shooting.

The gunshot was followed by an enraged roar, and Eddie stepped into the room through the hole in the wall. The big bastard barely fit through it.

“Son of a bitch.”

“Johnny, meet Eddie. Eddie, meet Johnny.” Kait sneered, raising her gun to aim down the barrel.

Johnny’s went up next to her, both of them unloading into the brute in front of them. It roared at them again, the bullets doing nothing but making him even angrier. His hands went up and came smashing down to the ground, creating a shockwave that sent the two of them flying back. Kait hit a pillar and Johnny went skidding across the concrete. Why did this place have to be made of concrete? Why couldn’t it have carpet?

The brute growled and began heaving lumbering steps towards Kait, each fall of his foot making the ground shake. Johnny started to push himself up, glancing over to her. She was still on the ground, the pistol lying at least four feet away from her. Eddie loomed over her, a hand reaching for her.

“No you don’t, motherfucker.” Johnny growled out from between clenched teeth, raising his shotgun and blasting the brute in the face.

It caused him to screech in agony, hands reaching up to his face as he stumbled back. Johnny ran over to Kait, standing between her and Eddie. He shot him again, this time full on in the chest, earning another painful howl. The next shot simply clicked, and Johnny cursed. He didn’t have time to reload the damn thing before the brute recovered. The shotgun hit the ground with a clang. His hand went out, both the brute and Johnny starting to glow white from the telekinesis. This bastard was big and heavy, but if Johnny could even just throw him a little that would give him time to get the pistol.

Johnny lifted Eddie as high as he could and flung him into the opposite wall and through a few layers of brick. He turned back to Kait, kneeling down to touch her shoulder.

“You okay?” He asked, and even though he wouldn’t admit it, he was worried.

Kait simply moaned in reply, her eyebrows knitting together, “What year is it?”

“Yeah, you’re okay.” Johnny snorted, looking back up at the new hole in the wall as the dust settled.

He had to finish this motherfucker off, and he had just the idea on how to do it. Johnny stood back up and reached into a pocket behind him, pulling out a grenade as he walked towards the hole and the brute tangled up in the rubble. Eddie groaned and growled as Johnny approached, but was sufficiently delayed with his movements because he was buried under so much rubble.

“I’ve always wanted to try doin’ this to something.” Johnny muttered under his breath as he pulled the pin and shoved the grenade into Eddie’s mouth, turning to quickly hop out of the hole and take cover on the other side of what wall was left standing. The explosion was loud, but not nearly as big as it could have been. He turned to glance around the corner at the carnage and grinned.

“Fuckin’ A.”

“Gat.” Kait grouched from the ground where she still lay. He looked back at her and walked over, crouching in front of her.

“You gonna get up?” He asked, smirk still on his face.

“No, fuck you.” She replied, glaring up at him with squinted eyes, stubbornly staying in place.

“I can just leave you here, you know.” Johnny snickered, moving to stand back up. One of her hands shot out and caught his ankle.

“No, you can’t. I’m too sore to move, carry me.” Kait said, keeping a vice grip on his ankle when he tried to move his foot. Super strength had it’s upsides.

Johnny rolled his eyes with a heavy sigh and stooped low to scoop her into his arms. He almost thought about simply throwing her over his shoulder to carry to the gateway; but before he could act on it her arms were sliding their way around his neck to hold on tightly. Kait rested her head on his chest as he walked, a small smile on her face.

“Thanks, Johnny, for coming to find me. I didn’t think Kinzie would ever notice that I was gone.” She snorted, glancing up at him through her thick eyelashes.

“She didn’t. I was pissed that you were copping out on our game of pool.” He replied, glancing down at her with that damned smirk of his.

“Wow, bitch.” Kait scoffed, rolling her eyes.

“I heard that.” Kinzie answered.


End file.
